Where It All Began
by Raphael's Sis1
Summary: Kenshi has finally regained his sight and his lost brother, Ermac. He has also slayed the evil sorcerer Shang Tsung, but will he still be able to tare Kenshi apart from the inside? Will he be in peace once again, and will he find love? CH.11 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Where It All Began

Chapter 1

**A/N: Well my first story!:D And early!:) I hope you guys like it! Please no flames! Anomynous Reviews are welcomed!:) Read and review please! Yep, it's a Kenshi story.;)**

Kenshi ran as fast as he could through the Living Forest. He didn't know who or what he was running from, he just needed to get away from all the darkness. He hated it. He couldn't stand it. It was his one and only weakness that he had and couldn't get rid of. He was getting tired, but he knew he couldn't stop, not even for a second. He heard something behind him, running after him. Then somehow it teleported in front of him. But no this wasn't an it, it was a person, a human. He wore a red robe with gold symbols running acrossed it. His hair was long, dark brown, and reached to about mid-back. He looked evil, like he would kill someone or something for just looking at him. The man looked like he could kill_ easily._

Kenshi recognized him, but just couldn't remember who he was. And whenever he tried to, his head would hurt severely. He wanted to keep on running, but his legs wouldn't move. It didn't make any sense to Kenshi. It was like he was paralyzed, for the moment. The strange man circled around Kenshi for several moments, waiting. Until, he finally spoke,"Ah, Kenshi. So, we meet again." Kenshi didn't say anything, he just stood there speechless. "What's wrong? Don't remamber me? Oh, I assure you, we've met before. Don't you remember an evil sorcerer named, Shang Tsung, that ruined your worthless, pathetic life?"

But, Kenshi did remember the sorcerer very well. After all he had ruined his life. He had killed Kenshi's mother and father by poisoning them both. His little brother, Ermac, had been kidnapped by Shang Tsung, shortly after their parents where killed. Kenshi had also had a little sister named, Asamei. She was banished from Earthrealm by the evil sorcerer, and Kenshi ahd a pretty good guess that she had died by then. They were all triplets, to forever be at one another's side. But, Shang Tsung ruined that for them, for all of them. He had promised his mother before she died that, he would do anything and everything to protect his siblings. He had broke his promise to his mother, and let down his family. Shang Tsung ruined Ermac's spirit, killed Asamei as a coward, and broke Kenshi's whole entire world.

Even though Kenshi had killed Shang Tsung not too long ago, he still felt..._broken._ He had regained his eyesight, freed Ermac of Shao Khan's grasp, and releived Li Mei of her people. All of the people in Outworld rejoiced and thew their own party that Li Mei and Ermac insisted Kenshi go to. Then all the _good_ kombatants that participated in Mortal Kombat went to Sindel's palace and threw a big party in favor of the swordsman. He was also awarded Greatest Swordsman In The Realms. Sub-Zero, Ermac, and li Mei were most pleased with Kenshi. Even if Li Mei was to nervous to tell Kenshi how proud she was. To tell the truth, the young student was in love with the arrogant swordsman, but could never tell him how she felt about him.

Then, Kenshi thought to himself,'_If Shang Tsung is dead, why is he here now?'_ Honestly, Kenshi could care less, but if it meant the safety of himself and others, he could kill Shang Tsung a thousand times and still be up for more.

So, Kenshi grabbed his trusty friend, and sword, Sento, pulled him out of his scabbard, and charged foward with a cry. Shang Tsung did nothing, but laugh at the arrogant swordsman. Right when Kenshi was about to charge Sento's blade into the evil sorcerer's heart, Shang Tsung grabbed his Strait Sword from behind, teleported behind Kenshi, and pierced the shining blade into his heart. At the last minute, he hissed into Kenshi's ear,"Your soul is mine."

With that, Kenshi jolted up with a scream from his horrible nightmare. He was panting uncontrolably and covered in sweat. Only when his youngest sibling, Ermac, came knocking at his door, did he realize he just had the same nightmare he had the previous nights before. Ermac did know about it, after all they were room-mates.

"Kenshi, is everything alright? May we come in?" Ermac asked, trying to sound polite. Ever since Ermac was freed from Shao Khan's grasp, he had been practicing manners and kindness. "I'm fine...you can come in...if you want..." Kenshi had a hard time getting the words out of his mouth, he hoped Ermac hadn't noticed it. But, unfortanutally for Kenshi, Ermac had smart thougts of his own,'_He had that dream again...he should know by now that I can sense when a person is lying...' _Then, Ermac opened the door and found a curled up Kenshi shaking crazily. His breathing wasn't so good either. "It was that dream again wasn't it?" Ermac asked with a knowing voice. "Yes Ermac, it was the same _nightmare,"_ Kenshi corrected his dear friend. Ermac couldn't stand seeing his brother like this, so depressed, so afraid, so broken.

Kenshi had been the same way when hang Tsung had tricked him into going to the Well of Souls by saying he was an old man named, Song. Kenshi's arrogance had gotten him trapped, alone, and blind in the well. But then a sword that was held by his ancestors, not to mention the only thing that he went to the well for, helped him escape from the darkness. Before he saw the sword and they both made it out of there, Kenshi was so afraid, not ready to die. He was only a young man ready to become the greatest swordsman in Earthrealm. Not to be tricked by some evil sorcerer that only brung him to The Well of Souls to kill Kenshi for his own amusement. But no, he only got blinded for some reason. He was sopposed to be dead right then. But it seemed like the Elder Gods wanted him to live to slay the sorcerer and get revenge, and that's exactly what he did. And Kenshi beleived that it was the greatest thing he had done in his whole intire life.

"Kenshi, we are very sorry for what has happened to you. But you must toughen up to the Great Blind Kenshi that you used to be. We hate seeing you like this, your breaking brother. You need to forget about that coward of a sorcerer," Ermac said, trying to snap his brother out of his trance. Kenshi sighed and nodded in understandment. He wanted to tell Ermac what had really happened years ago to their parents and sister, but he just couldn't let his baby brother's heart break as much as his was. Ermac had forgotten all about his siblings and his parents after he was done exprimented. Kenshi had told him thier parents had died from a fire and that Kenshi was his only sibling. It did hurt to lie to Ermac about their life, his life, but it was for the best.

"Kenshi, it's time for dinner. So we had better get to the dining room before anyone starts to worry." As soon as that was said, they both headed down a few halls to the dining room.** {A/N: Their all in Johnny Cages' mansion.:)} **

Soon, they made it to the dining room to find everyone at the dinner table chatting and eating. Kenshi made his way over to the Special Forces section of the table and sat down. Since Ermac didn't really have anyone besides Scarlet, who was mad at him at the time, he sat down with all the Special Forces Agents.

"So, Kenshi how did you sleep?" Agent Sonya Blade asked. "A little rough, but fine for me." Kenshi said with a small chuckle. He always hid his anger and depression with fake happiness. But, if it was enough to make other people happy, he was just fine with it. And of course he hasn't told anyone, but Ermac about his nightmare, so they should be just fine, right? Would they notice him? He doubted it really.

After all of them were finished eating, the most strangest thing happened...

**A/N: So, what did you guys think.;) Leave a review and tell me! The next chapter will be longer, I promise!:);):D**


	2. Chapter 2

Where It All Began

Chapter 2

**A\N: Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it!:);):D**

When dinner was over, Kenshi made his way outside of the mansion to have some time to meditate. Once he sat down, he cleared his mind and started to focus on everything around him. The sound of the wind blowing through the air, the faint tweeting of birds' songs, and leaves rushing through the wind. Kenshi always sat under the tallest tree in the area. It was what his father did long ago before he died. He would always insist to meditate in the worst weather, Kenshi guessed that his father just liked the outdoors. But, he only meditated under the tallest tree because he believed that the oldest tree was the wisest. The young Kenshi never understood why his father said that. But now, Kenshi's mind understood his father's moral. As you get older, you get wiser. That's what Kenshi has always thought since his father's death.

Suddenly in the middle of Kenshi's meditation, a figure appeared out of no-where. Kenshi opened his eyes to see a women, about the same age as him. She had long black hair, and full red lips. She wore a sleevless, red vinyl, corset with long, baggy, and black, vinyl gloves that reached her wrists. Her pants were also vinyl and baggy at the bottom, and black. She had a sash wide cloth around the waist, and a side long sash going down her side. Along with black, vinyl boots that went under her pants and to her knees. But, the thing that cought Kenshi's eye was that the women had a long, silver, metalic tail.

She started to walk towards him. With a smirk on her face. "Are you the swordsman that killed Shang Tsung, the evil sorcerer of Outworld?" She asked Kenshi, still with the smirk. "Who are you? And why do you ask?" Kenshi fought back. He didn't like that smirk on her face, it was like the smirk Shang Tsung gave him when he trapped him in the well. He didn't like it at all.

"I am an assassin from Outworld assigned to kill you, I presume. Now answer my question, before I use force!" It didn't seem like the women was friendly, and she didn't exactly answer his question either. It was just something about her voice that Kenshi found familiar... "I said answer me, fool! I am loosing my patience," The women hissed.

Suddenly, Kenshi knew who she was. '_But, she's sopposed to be dead, isn't she? Even if she wasn't dead, she was banished...well at least I should try and talk to her...she may be our lost sister.'_

"Asamei, is that...you?" Kenshi asked, with a little bit of hope. "How do you know my name swordsman?" She said a little more nicer, just a _little._ "It's me Kenshi, your big brother. Me and Ermac, we are here. We thought you were dead, even if you aren't, aren't you still banished?" Asamei couldn't believe it. She was assigned to kill her own brother...her own family. The one and only thing that made her believe that that was her brother, is that he had killed Shang Tsung. She was over-joyed when she found out her brother had killed that bastard.

"Kenshi, I had thought you and Ermac had died. I thought I was the only one left. You are right, I was banished from Earthrealm by that sorcerer. But, now that he is dead, his sorcerery is gone and I am free once again..." Asamei wasn't one to cry, but now, that she has found her family she felt wet tears pricking at her eyes, daring to fall. Soon they were coming down like waterfalls down her face. Kenshi walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. They embraced eachother for a while, until, Ermac came to check on Kenshi for the second time that day. When he got outside, he saw two figures hugging in the distance. He walked over to them and found out it was his brother and a women. At first he thought that his brother had finally found someone to share and spend his life with, but then he saw them both crying. Kenshi had barely cried ever, so this was surprising to Ermac.

"Ermac..." Kenshi had started, as soon as he saw his little brother with a questioning look. He had told Ermac that he was his only sibling, so how was he sopposed to explain this to him? "Ermac, is that you?" Asamei asked. "Yes, we are Ermac. But we would like to know who you might be." Ermac stated, with a serious face. Asamei understood why the warrior said _we_. She had heard of a warrior made of a hundred souls, but never caught his name. But, what Asamei didn't understand was, why he didn't know her.

"Ermac, it's me, Asamei, your lost sister. Shang Tsung banished me from Earthrealm when we were six. I thought you guys were dead." Asamei tried her best to explain who she was. But, he still looked confused. "Kenshi, we thought you said that we were your only sibling. Who is this?" Ermac said.

"She is telling the truth, Ermac. I lied to you because I didn't want to hurt you with painful memories of the past...I'm sorry," Kenshi said, hoping his brother would understand his theory. Ermac did understand, but he felt so betrayed and hurt. But, Kenshi only kept it a secret to pretect him. '_That sounds like Kenshi.'_ Ermac thought. Ermac then smiled, embracing the two. But the one thing Ermac couldn't do was cry. After his experiment, Ermac just couldn't cry. It pained him some, but he could live with it.

Soon they went inside and introduced Asamei to everyone. Everyone seemed to like her, except for Li Mei. She thought that if Kenshi's sister was back that he would spend all of his time with her. So, yes she was jealous.

Jax especailly liked Asamei. In fact he wouldn't keep his eyes off her. So, after Kenshi inroduced Asamei, Jax rushed over to go flirt with her. He even asked her to join the Special Forces. Ermac was also happy because now, Scarlet was in a better mood.

Kenshi spotted Li Mei all by herself on one of Johnny's couches, she seemed...sad. So he went over to _try_ and cheer her up...

**A\N: Well, that's the end of chapter two! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for the late update!:) Oh, and I really tried my best on the meet of Asamei and Kenshi.;) And if you want to see what Asamei really looks like I'm drawing her right now and will post her up on DA! I'll tell you guys when she's up!:);):D**


	3. Chapter 3

Where It All Began

Chapter 3

**A\N: Okay, here's chapter 3! It would've been up yesterday but my laptop was acting up. So...yeah. Hope you guys like it!:)**

Kenshi was walking over to Li Mei and couldn't help but notice how sad, but...beautiful she looked. He didn't know why he was feeling this way towards her, but he liked it. He was beyond glad that he could actually _see_ the beatiful, talented Li Mei with his reborn eyes. Even though Li Mei fought and defended her village in Outworld, she didn't look like a fighter at all.

When he got to her, he sat by her on the expensive, leather couch."Li Mei, are you okay? You seem lonely." Li Mei was surprised by Kenshi. Was he messing with her? Or did he actually care? She was thinking it was probably in between. She knew how serious but, funny Kenshi could be. Either way, she would get to have a _real_ conversation with him."I'm fine Kenshi. Thankyou for worrying. So, You have a sister now, huh?" Li Mei asked getting nervous. After all, she did love the man."Yep, isn't it a miracle? After eighteen long years, we have finally found her. And all I needed to do was, be blind for ten years, find Ermac, and kill Shang Tsung. She is very interesting, but she is very...different."

Li Mei was now curious,"How so?" "Well, first off she tried to kill me at first sight. Second, she's an assassin, which I don't exactly approve of. But, how else was she supposed to take care of herself? So, I don't really blame her." Kenshi felt bad when he said that. Asamei had to fight for herself, take care of herself.

"I...am sorry for what she had to go through," Li Mei said. She really did want to be Asamei's best friend now, after hearing about what she had went through alone, she really needed one. And all this time when Li Mei didn't even know the girl, she didn't like her. She would do anything to make it up to Asamei because Li Mei wasn't a mean, rude person. She was kind and polite, and she would try her hardest to stay like that.

"It's noy your fault, Li Mei, but...thankyou for your kind words." Kenshi told her, holding her hand and rubbing his thumb on her fingers. Kenshi thought her hands felt soft, smooth, and perfect. He didn't even notice what he was doing till, Li Mei had started blushing.

From the corner of Asamei's eye, she saw what Kenshi had done, and she smirked. Had her brother actually found someone to share his life with while she was gone? She guessed she was just going to have to find out. So, she walked over to the two.

As soon as Kenshi saw his nosy sister, he snatched his arm away, as Li Mei did the same.

"Hey, Ken. Hi, Ken's girlfriend. Sorry if I interupted anything, just wanted to see what you two love-birds were doing." Asamei teased. "_What! No! _Were not together, Li Mei and I were just talking." Kenshi told her in his most quickest, awkward voice. "Sure Ken. Wait, Li Mei is your name? You don't look like a Li Mei. But, Li Mei is a pretty name, it sounds way to pretty to be my brother's girlfriend." Asamei said, while Kenshi muttered,_'She's not my girlfriend...'_ "Thankyou Asamei. But, I wan't to ask you something." "Go ahead, ask away." "How did you become an assassin?" By then everyone was surrounding Asamei. So she began to tell her tale,"Okay, I'll start from the begging. As you all know I was banished from Earthrealm at the age of six by the (Now dead) evi sorcerer, Shang Tsung. When I was teleported to Outworld, I ended up in the Living Forest. I was scared and alone for day in the horrifying forest with no food, water, or shelter. Until, a vampire named, Nitara came to my aid. She gave me anything and everything that I needed. She provided me with heat, shelter, and clothing. She took me in as her own daughter. She was like a mother to me," Asamei paused as she remembered those good days, that she would charish forever. Then she continued,"When I turned twelve, she thought I was ready to start training. She gave me all kinds of weapons. Knives, daggers, chains, bows, War Fans, Kali Sticks, guns, sai, katana, nunckukus, and staffs. She also taught me two fighting styles, Judo, and Leopard. She gave me all kinds of tests and obstacles that were difficult beyond belief. Finally, after two years, she said I was ready. Every time I came back with a human as her meal, she would reward me with koins. I really didn't like killing people, and when I was free to go to Earthrealm again, Nitara assigned to me my first victim in the new realm...The Blind Swordsman. Although she didn't give me exact details I still followed the command. I'm sorry brother for what I tried to do to you...and now that you have slain the sorcerer and I have found you and Ermac, I vow to never kill an innocent person ever again." Asamei finished, throwing smiles at Kenshi and Ermac.

"No one should have gone through that Asamei. You are a true Earthrealm warrior." Liu Kang told me. I thanked him by giving him a warm smile. "Yeah, Mei. Nobody shoulda' went through what you did. Your a tough girl and the Specail Forces would be more than glad to have ya', so...what do ya' say?" Jax asked, plaeding the Elder Gods for her to say yes.

*Night Time*

Asamei was walking down the hall to her new room, thinking of what it will be like being in the Special Forces, with her brother. She had said yes to Jaxs' request. She just couldn't help but feel so loved by him.

When she made it to her room, she had found out that her new room-mate was Li Mei. She thanked the Gods for Li Mei being her room-mate. They could actually get to know eachother."Oh, Asamei. Your here. Kitana told me you were coming. So what's up?" Li Mei asked her, wanting to get to know her. "Well, I was actually gonna ask you a question, in return to yours. What do you think of Big Mac and Ken?" Asamei asked. Li Mei laughed, Asamei and Kenshi actually did have the same blood after all. "Well, Ermac. He's sweet and kind, and such a great friend. Then there's Kenshi..." "Do you like Kenshi?" "Well, don't tell anyone especailly Ermac, he can't keep a secret. I actually...love Kenshi." Li Mei answered her. "Really? I'm surprised you two aren't together..._yet._" A mischevious smile was planted on Asamei's face...

**A\N: So, good, bad? Tell me what you guys want to see happening between Li Mei and Kenshi, Jax and Asamei, and Ermac and Scarlet! Some romance? Some action? Some drama?:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Where It All Began

Chapter 4

**A\N: Here's chapter 4! Earlier than usual. So I hope you guys like it! One more thing, I give credit to en-lumine for giving me some feedback on this chapter! Thanks hun!:) Btw, Li Mei's costume in the earlier chapters was her MKDA outfit.:)**

**NOTE: There is violence, gore, rape, and other things that viewers may find upsetting. If you are offended by these themes, I would advise that you not view this. Thankyou.**

Li Mei didn't know what to say to Asamei at this point. She was getting nervous from Asamei's smirk. What was she going to do? Li Mei had only known the girl for a week and she already knew that Asamei was up to something.

"What do you mean, _yet_." Li Mei asked her smirking friend.

"What I mean is, that I am going to get Kenshi to _love_ you more than anything in the world. Kenshi may look like a serious person but, to tell you the truth, he's the biggest sucker in all the realms," Asamei said, chuckling.

Li Mei was nervously shifting around on her little bed. Asamei's was right across from her's. Li Mei looked around the average sized, fancy, purple decorated room, thinking if Asamei actually had a point. What if her soon to be plan did work? Kenshi would be all her's. Li Mei saw a picture in her mind, it was her in Kenshi's arms. They were dancing at a party, right when Kenshi lifted her head up and...

"So what do you think I should do?" Li Mei asked convinced.

"Okay so, here's what I got...

*Kenshi's and Ermac's room*

"I said _no,_ Ermac about a thousand times. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Common, like we would ever tell anyone about your personal feelings. We are not that cruel." Ermac insisted.

Ermac was one to spread gossip and never kept a thing to himself. It was like few of the many souls he had just wanted to tell people about private things that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about. So, right now he was sitting cross-legged on his bed begging the trying-to-sleep Kenshi, to tell him if he had a crush on Li Mei.

"I bet you couldn't even keep your own secrets to yourself Ermac. So, stop asking me. I already said no." Kenshi said.

The truth was, Kenshi had told Ermac one of his secrets. But, he would never make that mistake again. He had told Ermac of his first encounter with Sub-Zero, and that when Sub-Zero woke up he had thought he was Smoke and called him 'Sweetheart'. Ermac had laughed the whole time and went around saying "Sub-Zero's Gay!" Kenshi had gotton a huge lecture and glares from him for weeks. And even a slap in the face from Smoke.

"Well that's what I have you for!" Ermac whined, then suddenly remembered the Sub-Zero incident so, he just shutup. He was getting tired anyway.

Kenshi was greatful that he had finally given up. That memory actually made him wince. So, he lie down and drifted to sleep.

*Dream World*

Kenshi was standing alone in what seemed like, Hell. There was fire and lava everywhere, even filling the old skeleton bones, covered with blood. There were pained screams coming from every corner that made Kenshi feel uneasy. There was even ash blowing through the air, that made it two times harder to breathe.

The next sound he heard, he couldn't beleive his ears. It was Asamei, his dear sister, screaming for help. Kenshi couldn't see or sense Sento anywhere, so if Asamei was in trouble he didn't know what he'd do. All he knew, is that he had to get his little sister soon, before something terrible happened to her.

When I got to where I heard her voice, I thought my eyes had decieved me. '_Shang Tsung.'_ I thought. The bastard was holding her by her cheast, and had a knife to her throat. Asamei was comletely naked. And Shang Tsung Had been licking her face and neck.

He had ripped Asamei's tail from her body. And she had bruises all over her breasts, even blood running down her tramatised face. Kenshi had guessed that he had raped her before he had shown up.

By then, Kenshi's blood was boiling so much that he was shaking. How _dare he _touch his sister, his own blood like that. Suddenly Kenshi heard a body dropping to the ground. It was Ermac's pale, naked, body laying there lifeless and dead. He was covered in so much blood, you could barely see his face. Kenshi was beyond angry now. His whole body had turned pale and he was shaking uncontrolably. He couldn't even keep his mouth full of clentched teeth, closed. A mixture of emotions started devoloping inside him. Sadness, hope, hatred, and anger.

"What's wrong Kenshi? Don't you want a taste?" Shang Tsung smirked in laughter.

"Fuck you, bastard! Let her go!" Kenshi yelled in agony.

He had already lost dear Ermac, he wouldn- couldn't lose Asamei.

"You want the bitch, you can have her...DEAD!" Shang Tsung yelled, then cut her throat open in two.

"ASAMEI!"

*Real World*

Kenshi jolted up trying to grab his dead sister, but all he grabbed was air. He then figured out it was just a nightmare and calmed his breathing.

"Kenshi, are you alright? We are getting worried about you?" Ermac said in a worried voice for his eldest sibling.

Right then, Kenshi jumped up from his bed and gave Ermac a hug. He didn't let go for a while. He wanted to take in that his brother was alive. He let go of Ermac and walked out the door. Ermac just stared after his brother, confused...

**A\N: The End...of chapter 4! Yep changed the rating to M, Thought it would be better that way. So, what did you guys think? Was it bad, good?:) Though, poor Ken!:(**


	5. Chapter 5

Where It All Began

Chapter 5

Li Mei's New Outfit

**A\N: Okay, I know that the last chapter was really short and I hope this one will make up for it! Yay! I'm in the mood to write because of you awesome reviewers!:D So, Here's chapter 5! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclamer: Don't own Mortal Kombat. Ed Boon and Netherrealm studios does. The only character I own in this fic is, Asamei Miyamotu.:)**

"Okay, so here's what I got. A. New. Outfit." Asamei said, like it was a known fact.

"What? Why?" Li Mei asked. She really didn't like where this was going. But if it won her Kenshi, she would do anything.

"Becuase! Most girls' outfits here show a lot of skin, yours, well...dosen't barely show any. And guys like that." Asamei said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"How would you know, it's not like your one."

"Well...Jax likes me, and look at my outfit." Asamei said pointing at herself.

"Fine, you have a point."

"Good. Now I have one that would totally match you. Now stay here and I'll go get it."

Asamei left Li Mei all alone to think her thoughts. What if she really did get to be in Kenshi's arms and love him. She would be in Asamei's debt forever.

As Asamei was walking down the hall, she bumped into her horror-stricken brother, Ken. She wondered why he was panting and running like his life depended on it or something.

"Asamei! Your alright!" Kenshi said, hugging his sister in a tight embrace.

Asamei was confused and surprised. Would her brother just do that? She had only known him for a day so, what was she supposed to say to that? Just let him or push him off? Was she really that rude...

Finally, Kenshi let go of her and said, "You probably think I'm crazy don't you..."

"Well, yeah. Kind of." Asamei said while laughing softly at Kenshi. She had no idea how crazy this man was till then. Li Mei was completely insane if she wanted _this_ man, or whatever he was. She had heard from many people, including Jax, that her brother was beyond crazy. But, she never actually beleived them...till now.

"Well, aren't you gonna ask me what's wrong?" Kenshi said in an annoyed voice.

Asamei had the nerve to punch him senseless but, she wasn't like that anymore.

"What's wrong my dear, crazy brother?" Asamei asked sarcasticly.

"If I tell you, you'll laugh at me."

"I already have. So, just tell me."

"Well...I had a...nightmare." Kenshi said in a slow tone.

"That's it. A nightmare! That's why your being such a jackass!"

"Yes."

Asamei had had enough. Was her brother always this much of an idiot? Or was it just her? Either way, Kenshi was a total bastard to the whole intire world. Yep, that was it.

Then Asamei just rushed right past him, to get the clothes for Li Mei. She had left her stuff with Kitana for the night. She was a very nice women for a princess. When she got there, no one was in the room so, she got it herself. Once she found it, she rushed back to Li Mei and made sure that Kenshi wasn't in the hallway.

"Here ya go. Try it on and tell me how it feels." Asamei said with joy in her voice.

Li Mei took it and tried it on. She finally got done, in what seemed like hours for Asamei.** {A\N: Li Mei's new outfit is her sexy costume from Armaggedon and Deception. Sorry, couldn't think of another one!:)}**

"This defenitely isn't me..." Li Mei said coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, your opinion doesn't really matter does it? Kenshi will have to be the judge of this." Asamei said, with a milicious smirk on her face. Li Mei frowned when she saw it.

"How long will I have to wear this?" Li Mei said out of adittude.

"However long it takes Ken to notice. And today that won't be easy."

*Lunch*

Everyone was sitting down eating their meals, when Li Mei stepped into the dining room.

Johnny's jaw dropped, Ermac whistled, and everyone else just stared.

Li Mei then made it over to the Special Forces table and sat down beside Asamei, Ermac, and_ Kenshi._ She wondered if he liked it or if he just wanted to punch her because of how much he hated it. The reason she didn't know was becuase, Kenshi had a completely blank expression on his face. He just didn't stop staring and that's when Ermac knew, Kenshi liked Li Mei.

It was actually pretty simple for Ermac to see that now.

Kenshi's reborn eyes had seen the most sexiest thing in the whole entire universe, and they longed to see more.

"Kenshi, it's not polite to stare." Ermac said, saving his brother from all of the eyes on him.

Kenshi blinked a few times and said, "Your outfit looks very nice Li Mei."

"Oh, umm...Thankyou. I'm glad that you like it." Li Mei said, while blushing.

Kenshi paused for a minute, thinking, "Li Mei, can we talk for a minute."

"Of course." Li Mei said.

She was getting hopeful, maybe a little too hopeful. But, whatever she did, she couldn't extinguish it.

Once they made it to the hallway outside of the dining-room, Kenshi cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Li Mei, you honestly look very sexy in that new outfit of yours." Kenshi started.

"And I've been having these uncommon feelings for you. You're kind, beautiful, sensitive, and full of color. Well, what I'm trying to say is...Okay...So...umm...Dammit Li Mei, I love you! To tell you the truth, I have for about a month." Kenshi thought.

Kenshi thought he was going way to foward on this. What if she thought they were going to fast? What if she didn't like him at all? Well, finally, right now, he would find out...

**A\N: And that's the end of chapter 5! How was it? Did you like it? Probably not the best chapter but, I tried. And Warbird571, your awesome! I read the latest chapter of your Kenshi story and you said many kind things about me! Thankyou! I'm so glad your reviewing! Also I thank my other Awesome reviewers: Bloodrayne666, my dear friend! Chip903, thankyou buddy! en-lumine, thankyou for all your feedback! And, my cousin, Jose, thankyou! :);):D**


	6. Chapter 6

Where It All Began

Chapter 6

An Enemy's Smile

**A\N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while but, I've been having a really bad time on DA. Plus I had really bad Writer's Block. So Hope ya guys like this one. And I know it took me like MORE than a week to finish:(.Oh and Asamei's up on my Deviantart Account! If ya wanna know where that is, go to my FFnet profile! R&R plz!**

Li Mei was truly surprised. Kenshi just said that he loved her right in front of her face. She loved him beyond belief now. He was _her _Kenshi now.

"Kenshi...I-I Love you too!" Li Mei said jumping up to wrap her arms around her love's neck.

Kenshi wrapped his arms around her perfectly curved waist, and leaned foward to kiss his beloved's lips. They were soft, and pink. They felt like puffy, soft clouds against his rough ones.

He couldn't express how much he loved her but, he would try his hardest to.

They kissed eachother in one another's embrace for a long while. Neither of them wanted to let go of eachother but, they both knew that the other's were dying for an explanation. (Especailly Ermac.)

So they walked back with Kenshi's arm wrapped around Li Mei's waist. They both had the biggest grins on their faces, with Li Mei's cheeks a faint red.

Once they got to the dining hall, everyone just _had_ to make a reaction or an expression.

Johnny, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, and Ermac stood up from their seats and started clapping. Jax just _had_ to whistle. Kitana, Jade, and Queen Sindel were silently clapping in their seats, with smiles on their faces. And then there was..._Asamei._

She had that same old smirk on her face when she _had_ to say, "Kenshi, isn't that a sexual assult? Remember, she's _not_ your girlfriend? Because I certainly do!" Then everyone including Asamei just_ had_ to ruin the moment by bursting out laughing, except Liu Kang.

Li Mei and Kenshi were greatful he understood their situation. But, that didn't mean they were as red as the devil.

*After Lunch*

After lunch Kenshi was walking down the hall that led to outside. He was just about to go do some daily meditation when Sub-Zero walked up to him.

"Greetings Kenshi. I just wanted to congratulate you. You finally admitted your true feelings to her." Sub-Zero said with a wink.

"You knew how I felt about her?"

"Well you were pretty much drooling when you saw her outfit." Sub-Zero said with a chuckle.

"Was it that obvious?" Kenshi asked, almost whining.

"Is that all you know how to do, is question people?"

"You just did it right now, so why can't I?"

"You don't answer a question with a question!"

"Well I just did!"

Then, suddenly they both burst out laughing.

Sub-Zero then stopped and rudely walked away without saying goodbye or anything!(How Rude.)

Then Asamei appeared.

"What? Does everyone want to waste my valuble time today?" Kenshi asked with a loud voice.

"Wow. Sub was right. All you do is ask questions." Asamei said with a smirk.

"I'm still mad at you ya know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm such a horrible sister!"

Suddenly, they heard someone wandering outside. Since they were both trained to higher their senses, they could hear the quietest footsteps. So, they both walked outside with their guard up.

"Who's there?" Kenshi said. But, unfortunately, he got no answer.

"I said, Who's there!" Kenshi said bringing out the stern Special Forces in his voice.

"It is me. The sister of Kitana. I am Mileena. Please! Do not attack, for I bring to you know harm! I bring to you, help." Mileena said, without the hissing, taunting voice. Instead, she sounded like she was pleading.

"Kenshi we both know she can't be trusted. She was created by Shang Tsung! She is just a worthless piece of-" Asamei said but, could not finish.

"Wait! Please! I know I have done some bad things in my past but, I assure you that I am not lying, emperor!" Mileena said, plead staining her words.

"Emperor? Ken, what is she talking about?" Asamei said, hoping her brother wasn't turning to the other side.

"I'm not sure Asamei..." Kenshi said staring at Mileena for an answer.

Mileena took off her mask and there were perfect, white teeth, replacing her old nasty, sharp ones. When the two siblings looked at her, they nearly fainted. Mileena was bueatiful, just like her sister. Her eyes had changed there color to a dark brown too.

"You are the great warrior that killed Shang Tsung and got rid of his horrible sorcery. I am now as bueatiful as Kitana because of you. You have saved me, made me realize who truly needed the victory. Evil will always parish. I have realized what my father has done to everything and it just isn't fair! I have new feelings now...I am a real person now because of you. And for that, I thank you." Mileena said, with her true voice.

"Fine, you can come. But, I have my eyes on you _princess_ so, watch your back!" Asamei hissed as she walked back to the mansion.

"I believe that everyone deserves a second chance at life. The Elder Gods wanted me to live when Shang Tsung trapped me in that well, so I escaped wih the help of one of my best friends, Sento. My sword. So I guess they want you to live since I'm willing to let you stay. But, I give you one sentence of advice, _stay away from Asamei..._"

*After Dinner*

After dinner Kenshi had told everyone about his encounter with Mileena. They all seemed surprised by Kenshi. He wasn't that trusting of the evil that Shang Tsung created.

"How are you sure we can trust her?" Kitana said with venom in her voice.

By this point, everyone was screaming out protests, save for Li Mei. And Mileena was right there beside Kenshi! Kenshi had had enough of it, enough of the nonsense.

"_That's ENOUGH! Why can't you people understand that Mileena is truly on our side now?! You don't know what it feels like to be fooled by that evil bastard! Now do you?!"_ Kenshi yelled at them.

Li Mei knew what it felt like. And she knew she could never live it down. But, now she could with her new-found lover, Kenshi. But, she wasn't really worried about herself, she was worried about her beloved. She was worried that just the thought of Shang Tsung tore him apart inside. And she would do absolutely anything to help him, because he was_ her's..._

**A\N: So, what did you guys think? I finally got this chapter up! Are you guys as happy as me! Mileena's finally in the story! I just thought of all the things Shang Tsung did in his ever so evil life annnddd...Mileena showed up! She's one of my favorite character's! But, certainly not one of Asamei's!XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Where It All Began

Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sssssooooooo sry that I haven't updated in like forever, so I tried to make this one better than my other ones...again SO sry! I hope you guys like this one! I've been having insane writer's block!**

Asamei was walking down the hall for what seemed like, to her, hours. She was stomping away from Kenshi, her idiot older brother that insisted that they trust Mileena. And everyone DID! 'Seriously Kenshi Silver Miyamotu the 3rd! Out of all of the people you_ had_ to trust, it_ had_ to be _her_!' In short, Asamei was pissed.

God, Kenshi was such an idiot.

Once she made it to her room, she stomped right over to her bed and stuffed her face into her pillow. She screamed as loud as she could and she didn't care who heard her.

God Kenshi was such a fucking idiot!

Then she heard the door open and thought it was Kenshi. So, she bolted up and was just about to let out all her anger, when she saw Li Mei standing there with a shocked and hurt expression.

"Oh! Li Mei it's you! I'm so sorry! I didn't know... I thought you were my fucking brother..." Asamei muttered under her breath.

"Well I was just here to come see if you were okay, you looked pretty angry when you left. So, I figured why not go check on you, It's not like Kenshi wanted me there anyway..." Li Mei said with a hint of anger at the end of her last sentence.

It was pretty clear Asamei thought that it was amusing.

'I can't beleive it! She's jealous of Mileena!' Asamei thought as Li Mei looked at her angrily.

Li Mei had had enough! Why couldn't Asamei just leave her alone? She always had to make everything worse. But, she was raised like that.

"So, Li Mei...What's wrong?" Asamei said with a mischevious smile.

"I'm fine, can't you just leave me alone!" Li Mei yelled at her with pure anger. She just wasn't going to let Asamei be like this to her, no she wasn't gonna take it!

"Oh just stop it Li Mei! You know your jealous of Mileena! You just don't want to admit it!"

"Oh yeah, and what if I am! It's none of your buisness Asamei!"

"I'm only trying to look after you and help you and this is what you give me! It's not my damn fault that Mileena's pretty now! Why don't you go fight the bitch! Damnit! I thought we were friends!" With that Asamei barged out of the room in complete anger.

How dare Li Mei take out her anger on her!

GOD KENSHI WAS SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!

*Night*

"Hey Mei! Wait up!" Jax called after Asamei.

She was in a pretty bad mood the whole day, so no-one talked to her. But, Jax wanted to figure out why she was so pissed. Because it seemed that Kenshi din't even care about his now-found little sister that he hadn't seen most of his life, Kenshi was just an idiot sometimes, but Jax would always be Kenshi's friend, his brother.

Jax actually asked Ermac that day if he knew what was wrong with Asamei and Ermac replied, "Kenshi was probably just being a jackass." And he just shrugged it off.

"Oh, hey Jax...what's up..." Asamei said in a blank tone.

"I jus' wanted ta' see if you were okay. Ya' seemed pissed." Jax said.

"Yeah, Ken was just being a fucking idiotic brother is all. But, thanks..."

Jax wasn't stupid.

"Who else?" Jax asked.

"What do ya me-

"Ya' know what I mean Mei. Jus' tell me. Who else was botherin' ya'?" Jax asked again, cutting off Asamei.

"Li Mei okay! She was jealous of Mileena so, she took it out on me when I was trying to be a good friend..." Asamei said, a little sad.

"It's okay. She didn't mean it. Li Mei jus' gets mad like dat all the time. I'm sure she'll appoligize tonight." Jax said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Jax. Your a really nice friend. And a little cute." Asamei said with a chuckle. And kissed him faintly on the lips.

Jax froze, wide eyed.

"Well, if dat's the case, I could take ya' on a tour around Earthrealm tomarrow?" Jax asked, full of hope once again.

"I'd love that." Asamei said with a smile and walked to her room. Leaving a 'YES!' and an air-fist-pump. Asamei smiled at that, someone actually cared...

**A/N: I am SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOORRRRYYY Guys! This isn't even considered a chapter, but I didn't wannna leave you guys hangin for like weeeks! I'm so sry! I've started college about a couple weeks ago and I've been really busy! And plus this fucking insane writer's block! Plz give me some advice guys! It would really help and an update would come muuuccchh soooner!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Where It All Began

Chapter 8

Someone Cares

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever! But, I will try to get a chapter up every week at least! Plz forgive me guys! I haven't forgot about this I promise just bear with me okay!:) Thanks guys!:D God I'm lazy...XD**

Someone actually cared...after all these years she just figured out who she was. She wasn't a killer and every one there made her realize that. Especailly Ken, Big-Mac, Jax, and Li Mei. And she was being a jerk to Ken and Li Mei. It wasn't Kenshi's fault he felt bad for Mileena because Shao Khan and Shang Tsung ruled over her and tested on her like they did Ermac. I guess that was why Kenshi felt bad for her because they did the same to Ermac...his baby brother...

And it wasn't Li Mei's fault either that Mileena decided to show up and make Ken feel bad so, he could give all of his attention to her. Now Mileena was as beautiful as Kitana but, Mileena couldn't help it.

All of Mileena's life revolved around people saying how ugly she was compared to her sister. She shouldn't have been mean to Mileena, Asamei regretted it so badly now. Ermac was the same way and then Ken fixed him up. Her brother is nothing different from Mileena, so she had no right to say those things to her. Now she was actually glad Kenshi was comforting her, she needed it after what she said. But that didn't mean Li Mei couldn't be. She didn't know what it was like having people look at you as if you were an animal from another dimension.

Citizens of Outworld used to look at her and thought she was a follower of Onaga, the Dragon King. All because of the marks she had on her face. The tattoo that Nitara stained on her soul. She would have to ask Ken if he knew anyone that could take it off. Asamei knew it would hurt her but, it was a risk she was willing to make.

When she first was in Earthrealm everyone looked at her like she was a monster. Like she was something that would kill all of them...

-*.*-

_Asamei was walking down the streets of Earthrealm when a mother and a child walked by. The little girl walked up to her and said, "Are you lost? Me and my mommy can help you find your way home if you want. I like the make-up on your eyes and your nice outfit." She smiled up at Asamei. For the first time in Asamei's life she felt at home. Someone actually cared..._

_But, her mom just kept on walking. I guess she didn't notice she was gone. She was probably a quiet little girl. _

_"Umm...No thankyou, I think I can find my destination on my own. Thankyou very much for your help and your kind words, but you had better catch up with your mother. She would be very upset if she didn't discover you by her side." Asamei said very thankful for the girl's nice words. It wasn't very common for her to hear compliments or help, all the same._

_Then, finally, the mother stopped and saw that her little girl was missing. She started to look behind her and saw that Asamei was talking to the small child. Then the mother saw what Asamei had around her eyes, the tattoo. The Outworld Tattoo. The symbol of evil in Outworld. In fact, the sign of evil in __**all**__ of the realms._

_The mother's heart started beating. 'What will she do to my little darling?' The mother thought. All she hoped for was that the strange girl would spare her baby._

_Then the mother's feet started to move, started to run. Soon, she made it to both of them and saw her girl in a very close distance from Asamei._

_"Oh mam, I believe I have discovered your daughter. She is truly a kind-"_

_Asamei's sentence got stopped when the women snatched away her daughter from Asamei's reach._

_The women saw what kind of clothes Asamei was wearing and frowned._

_'Hmp, must be one of those Kombat fighters that kill to the death...'_

_"Samantha sweetheart, you shouldn't go around women like her, they are very dangerous. She could have done something terribly wrong to you. She could have hurt you...she could have killed you..."_

_The women said to her daughter._

_Asamei felt so ashamed and so unloved. She didn't belong here, in her home...she wasn't so loved as she thought she was._

-*.*-

By then Asamei was crying. Those are the memories-the nightmares that she always wanted to disappear from her mind. But they were still there, they would always be there.

"Asamei! Are you alright? I'm sorry for being a jerk and all...did I really upset you that much?" Kenshi said running up to his younger sister. He looks like he was ashamed and like it was all of his fault. His eyes were full of sarrow.

"Oh, no Ken. It's not you. I just had a bad memory is all. And I was just going to bed. What's up?" Asamei answered.

"Okay. I get you. And I just came back from dealing with a "Ermac you were looking at Kitana again! Don't lie to me!" kinda fights. Seriously Scarlets' gotta lighten up." Kenshi said with his fingers in "quote" position.

"Well maybe you 'men' need to take better care of your women because Li Mei's mad at you for hanging out with Mileena. She even yelled at _me_ earlier and called _you _a jackass."

"Well it's not my fault my own-

"I know Ken, but you at least have to talk to her. She's going crazy. So, see ya! I have a date tomarrow with Jax!" Asamei said and sprinted down the hallway.

Kenshi just stared at her skipping away with a twiching eye...

**A/N: And that's all folks! *Fake drum role* I know it's short and Asamei was treated very badly when she was in Earthrealm for the first time in years...-_- Those assholes... And Kenshi doesn't seem to happy about the date...XD Will have another chapter up next week!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Where It All Began

Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys been a little over a long time, but I'm gonna make myself write! It really does suck having writer's block when your writing a story cuz your afraid that you'll never get finished with it...Anyway sorry for being late on the update yet again. Please review and tell me what you think!:)**

When Asamei got back to her room that she shared with Li Mei, they both appoligized to each other for acting foolish. Asamei told Li Mei about the meet up with Kenshi in the hallway and how she and him should make up. Asamei also told her about the date she had schedualed for tomarrow with Jax. That's when Asamei had a crazy idea.

~.~ The Next Morning ~.~

Ermac's POV

We had had the most pleasant dream of our lives that was about to get really good with Scarlet until, Kenshi had started screaming at seven o'clock in the morning. We did not know why, but our senses told us we had to investigate.

But, Kenshi was not even in the room when we got up.

So, we went out the door to the hall in search of our idiot brother to find him no where.

_'He is probably in the kitchen.'_ We thought.

And there we found him on the ground clawing at his eyes. We couldn't stop and think, our body just reacted and went to him.

"Kenshi what is wrong!" We yelled to him but there came no response.

Then Kenshi looked up to us. We were horrified, Kenshi's eyes were turning emerald green to pale white. They were flashing in a way that they would just burst into nothing. We were afraid that our brother would lose his eyesight again and never regain it. That was Kenshi's worst fear, the darkness.

Then we saw a portal of pitch black with green shadows around it. Comming out of it we saw the sorcerer himself, Shang Tsung. Except he was clear, like a ghost.

"Ah, Kenshi and Ermac. Both victims of hell itself. And I am very surprised to see you here Ermac, what ever happened to your depraved self, you are nothing but a follower and a fool and you should serve me!" The sorcerer said with a smirk on his face.

"We will never serve you again! Kenshi has shown us the precise way to life! And we will never go back to our old torment!" We roared.

"So, you think? Kenshi should be punished for not killing my invention! She was a bitch to me and she was as ugly as Baraka! Mileena should be destroyed for betraying me and going to her so called 'daddy', Shao Khan! Of course, Shao Khan will be next to be destroyed after I finally deal with Kenshi and the rest of his family, Ermac and the little bitch that works for Nitara." Shang Tsung said in a toturous tone of voice.

"How do you know of our sister?"

"Well I stopped by Nitara's cave and stole a few things from her including little Asamei's diary... She said she couldn't wait to see you again. Both of you, but she never noticed the blind swordsman she was supposed to assassinate was her dear brother Kenshi."

"...How could you! How could you do this to us! Why us? What did we ever do to you sorcerer!" We spat in a venemous voice.

"Your family was always in my way, your father for example. He was a great swordsman and he was training his eldest son all of his tricks. He was in my way. I wanted to try and rule Earthrealm but he would have stood in my way and I didn't need any distractions. So I poisoned him and took his soul, but unfortunately for your mother, she saw the whole thing and if she contacted anyone then all of the military forces would be on me and I didn't need that. So I killed her, stabbing a sword right through her chest and took her soul as well. Then I thought Kenshi would just give up, but he didn't. He trained every single day for the rest of his years. I couldn't take his soul and being around him drained me, so if he ever tried to interfere with my plans my power would be drained and he would of course be the victor. So when he turned fourteen I tried to kill him and it should've worked, but it only blinded him. He was always in my way!" Shang Tsung finished with a yell.

By then the sun was about almost all the way up and the sky and Shang Tsung just disappeared saying he would return in time. Kenshi was also fine again.

"What happened in here? Kenshi baby are you alright?" Li Mei said in a subtle, sweet voice.

"Yeah babe I'm fine I just can't remember how I got on the floor." Kenshi shrugged.

"Guys we have a problem, Shang Tsung has returned to get our family Kenshi..." We said in a voice of sarrow.

"What? That can't be... I destroyed him, he's gone now." Kenshi said with a tone of disbelief.

"We are sorry brother, but he has come back for revenge." We said with a delicate voice to make sure that we did not hurt Kenshi.

"No! Why does he always come back! Why does he do this to us! If he wants a fight I will give him one and make _sure_ he stays down, that BASTARD!" Kenshi screamed, anger releasing off of his energy.

"Ken calm down...it's okay well get him. He wont get back up this time." Li Mei said with a sweet voice.

~.~

Later that day we explained what happened in the kitchen moments ago.

Everyone looked devestated and everyone looked at Kenshi the whole time. Our brother was angry. It was a change. Kenshi always held his breth when he got angry, he never let it out. Especailly in front of everyone else. He was always ashamed of himself when he got angry, even when he raised his voice the tinyist bit. Our brother was truly devestated about the encounter. And if his anger got in the middle of their battle then Kenshi would for sure lose.

Asamei was angry as well, but no one was surprised, everyone knew about her anger issues.

~.~

Regular POV

After lunch, Asamei and Jax went on their first date.

"So, where are we going first?" Asamei said happily.

She felt like Jax was different from other guys... she didn't know why, she just felt that way.

"I was thinkin' that we could stop by the park and jus' walk round, maybe get a drink er somethin' later." Jax said with a smile.

"That sounds cool. I've never went to the park before just went to people's houses to kill them, ya know?"

"Yeah that is ya' thing..." Jax said in a not-so-steady voice.

'By the Elder God's, she is so sexy.' Jax said, thinking of her in total lust.

Once they got to the park, they walked around and waved at little kids, watched the dogs play, and ate ice-cream.

_What they didn't see was a pair of eyes watching them..._

**A/N: Well finally got that chapter done! Never thought I would, but I did. By the way guys, my Writer's Block is gone after this point. I know exactly what I'm gonna do, so the next chapter will be up shortly! So, who do you think was watching them? Tell me in your review!XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Where It All Began

Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another chapter guys and I hope ya like it! R&R please!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters in it. The franchise belongs to Netherrealm studios, Ed Boon. The only things I own in this story are the character Asamei Miyamotu, and the plot. Thankyou.**

**Warning: There is some language that readers may find offensive, if so I would advise to not read this chapter, thankyou.**

A pair of emerald green eyes were watching them.

_'I swear if Jax lays __**one**__ hand on my little sister I will kill him with my bare hands!' _Kenshi thought, staring at the laughing couple from behind some bushes.

He could care less if they saw him. Kenshi just hasn't been avenging her for this long to just let her go on her first date with **JAX **himself. Jax was his commanding officer, but Asamei was his little sister that he wouldn't trust _anyone_ with. It was just his inner instincs.

Besides, his eyes blended in with the bushes and it was way too easy to spy on them.

"So, do ya like it here?" Jax asked Asamei.

"Do I like it here? I love it here! There's really no adults around to judge my tattoo and the kids think it's makeup and they always say they like it and it's pretty...one day I want a baby so it can grow up and learn, ya know?" Asamei asked looking Jax straight in the eyes.

_'Is she saying that she wants to have a baby with me_?' Jax thought nervously.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It would be nice to teach my kid to be in the Special Forces and take over for me." Jax said and leaned in and kissed her on her red, soft lips.

'_It wouldn't hurt to have a kid in the future_.' Jax thought while deepening the kiss.

_'Oh hell no.'_ Kenshi thought, his blood boiling.

Jumping out of the bushes, Kenshi stomped over to Jax.

**"Get your FUCKING tongue out of my SISTER'S MOUTH YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!"** Kenshi yelled at the top of his lungs with the most evil voice in Earthrealm.

"Woah! Kenshi your scaring the kids!" Asamei wispered loudly.

"I dont fucking care! But what I do care about is dealing with this bastard!" Kenshi yelled glaring at Jax.

"I jus' kissed her! It's not like I slapped her! Calm down!"

"Well what's all this talk about having a baby huh!" Kenshi said pushing Jax.

"It's none of your buisness if I wanna have a baby with Jax in the future, and Ken...why would you spy on me...do you not trust me?" Asamei asked looking sad but mad at the same time.

"I do trust you, it's just that I don't-I don't...feel like your safe with him."

"Jax can take care of me just fine okay! Your not the only one that's in my life okay! Why can't you

just leave me alone?! Nitara was right all along about you, no wonder she wanted me to kill you! I wish I wouldn't have listened to you! I wish I didn't take the time to recognize you! I wish you were still blind! You know what I wish you died in that well a long time ago!" Asamei said in a tone like Kenshi's earlier voice.

"let's go Jax..." Asamei said with tears forming in her eyes.

Kenshi just stood there with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

Should he have just stayed home and let Jax handle it? No, he could have never done that. Leave his little sister with Jax. With anyone for that matter, but he and Ermac; her family.

Or should have he just let Shang Tsung win everything and take his ancestors soul as well as his own? Maybe that would have been better...

He just needed to get out there, away from all of the heated stares upon him...

~.~

When Kenshi returned, Li Mei approached him with a cherry pepsi in her hand. She saw he looked drowsy though.

"Ken, babe are you alright?" She asked with a sweet, but concerned voice.

Just then, Kenshi passed out on the floor.

"Kenshi! Kitana help!"

"What happened Mei?!" Kitana exclaimed.

"I dont know. He just passed out on the floor..." Li Mei said with a look of horror, what if it was _him_ again...

**A/N: I am sorry guys this chapter is really short, but I promise next one will be longer k! R&R plz!:)XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Where It All Began

Chapter 11

Darkness

**A/N: Hey guys! Iv'e been working on this at school, so I could get it done faster. I'm sorry I haven't been updating soon and fast. School has been really busy lately. But, here it is! Hope ya guys like it! R&R please:)**

**Disclamer: I own nothing in this story but the plot itself and the character Asamei Miyamotu. The Mortal Kombat franchise belongs to Netherrealm studios. The creators are Ed Boon and John Tobias. Thank you.**

-~.~-

Kenshi lay passed out on his bed. Li Mei sat right by him holding his hand, hoping it wasn't the worst.

When Kenshi first fell to the floor Jax and Sonya rushed over and kneeled down. Sonya checked his pulse, it was there. As soon as Sonya let Jax know that, Jax carried him to his room.

Now, Li Mei was sitting there with him waiting for Jax and Sonya to give her some information about what happened to her Kenshi.

Jax had told Asamei about what happened and she said she was on her way over.

After Asamei and Jax had gotten far away from the park and away from Kenshi, Asamei told Jax ahe was going for a walk on her own to think about her and Kenshi's arguement.

Li Mei thought about what Asamei had said to her Ken. Why would she ever say that to her big brother? Ken love's her so much. And she knows it...

Just then the door was thrown open and there was a look of worry on Asamei's face. So much she even had tears in her eyes.

Asamei walked over to the bed her brother, Kenshi was laying on and whispered, "I'm sorry Kenshi...I'm so so sorry..."

Then she started crying her eyes out he didn't respond, move, or even open his eyes. She worried so much for him. What if it was her fault that he didn't wake up. Maybe Kenshi felt so bad he passed out into a coma. Sadness was all that filled up in her heart at that moment. She needed to know he was okay. But, the only information she had is that he was alive and breathing.

It killed her that she didn't know anything more. The fear just kept rising up inside her every second.

"It's okay Asamei, he'll be alright." Li Mei said to the crying women, even though she herself thought she could be wrong.

"What if it's my fault...what if he doesn't wake up! What if the last thing I said to him is that I wish he would just die!" Asamei bursted out in sad anger.

Then they both turned to a struggling Kenshi, waking up from his deep sleep.

" Ken!" Li Mei and Asamei screamed simultaneously.

Running over to him, Kenshi's eyes fluttered open...

"Guys, is anything wrong!" Sonya said as she, Jax, Ermac, and Mileena came in the room.

They all rushed over when they saw Ken was awake and okay.

"I can't see...I can't see," Kenshi said with fear staining his voice.

"What do you mean you can't see?" Asamei asked.

"I'm blind, I can't see!" Kenshi yelled with fear and anger.

"No..." Asamei whispered.

That was one of the things she wished for.

(Flashback)

_"Jax can take care of me just fine okay! Your not the only one that's in my life okay! Why can't you just leave me alone?! Nitara was right all along about you, no wonder she wanted me to kill you! I wish I wouldn't have listened to you! I wish I didn't take the time to recognize you! I wish you were still blind! You know what I wish you died in that well a long time ago!" Asamei said in a tone like Kenshi's earlier voice._

(End Fashback)

Kenshi then got up, both hands clawing at his head.

The darkness was back...

-~.~-

Mileena stepped out of the room, running to her room and stood in a dark corner. She had a deed to finally fulfil to her emporer; her true father.

Shao Kahn.

"Yes sorcerer, the swordsman sight is gone once again and he is in complete fear." Mileena said into her transmitter, with an evil giggle.

"Very good Mileena. Do not attack just yet, wait for the emporer's signal. Earthrealm will be his and the swordsman will finally be mine!" Shang Tsung the evil sorcerer laughed.

-~.~-

In Kenshi's room, everyone seemed so worried about Ken they didn't even notice Mileena leave the room.

"But, how can that be? Didn't you kill that bastard?" Sonya asked with anger in her voice.

"He must have been resurrected. Kenshi and we saw him as a spirit lifeform like he was forming his new body. That would mean the curse is still on Kenshi and in order to break it he would need to defeat him in battle once again. We are guessing it was the emporer that needed him to make other life-forms, so he made Quan Chi resurrect him. But, that is just our theory." Ermac explained.

"How could Quan Chi agree to that? I know him more than anyone, he took my village away from me. Him and Shang Tsung used to be the deadly alliance, but now I think Quan Chi would rather die than do anything for him." Li Mei said, thinking of the past when her village had suffered to the deadly alliance.

They had both lied to her like cowards. She was tricked by both of them just as her lover had been tricked by one of them.

"Unless there was something in it for him." Jax replied

"Jax is right we gotta figure out what he wants, what all of them want." Sonya added.

"This is really gonna be a war, isn't it." Asamei said with tears staining her eyes letting the people around her know she was crying. She meant for the question to sound more like an answer.

"I don't care what those bastards do, because they're not gonna do it. Not while I'm alive..." Kenshi said with tears streaming down his face.

All of it was back, the darkness. It was killing him. He knew even though he was blind again the nightmares would still keep coming back, they would never leave him. Fear triggered them, and there was only one fear he had.

Darkness...

-~.~-

While all of this was happening, Mileena stood outside the door and listened to their conversation. She knew she had to tell someone and that someone would be Shao Kahn. Because that's just what father's did best, take care of children...

**A/N: What a turn of events! I just wanted to torture you all here with a cliffhanger! Or, do I always do that? Tell me what you thought! Thankyou to whoever's reading even if your not reviewing, I still appreciate your views! All of you guys are what keeps me writing! XD R&R plz!**


End file.
